


愿你的未来沐浴在荣光

by Aurora1453



Category: Code Vein (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:21:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28764711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurora1453/pseuds/Aurora1453
Summary: 在魔鬼的诱惑下，主角开始轮回。
Relationships: Oliver Collins/Protagonist
Kudos: 1





	愿你的未来沐浴在荣光

**Author's Note:**

> 向Oliver Collins致意！

中英文对照：  
主角（女）-Heroine  
奥利弗-Oliver  
希尔伯-Silva  
路易-Louis  
伊娃-Eva  
吸血鬼-Revenant  
堕鬼-Lost  
神骸-Relics  
血英-Vestige

在一切都结束后的某个凌晨，Heroine抱膝坐在基地的槲寄生旁。她的同伴们都在安眠，谁都没注意到她从房间里跑出来。

“呀呀呀，睡不着吗？你是在想谁呢？”有一个声音在她耳边说。

Heroine没有回应，只是蜷缩着把头埋在膝间。

自从她和同伴们暴揍完Silva以后，有个声音每天都会出现。它看不见摸不着，自称为魔鬼，本职是给所有生物带来幸福。

“可怜的孩子，让我把你从无尽的梦魇中解放吧。”魔鬼说，“来，推开那扇门，你就可以继续冒险哦~”

Heroine没有抬头也知道发生了什么。在魔鬼的话语下，原本昏暗的基地大门，此时闪烁着奇异的光。这就是魔鬼每天都会引诱她去做的事情，打开那扇门，回到原点，然后重新开始。

“那些苦痛不该被称为冒险。”

“哎呀，放轻松。从高维的角度来看就是这样啦。”魔鬼说，“总之，快点推开那扇门，说不定你就可以拯救失去的同伴了。”

Heroine开始颤抖。她已经听了同样的说词千遍万遍，却依然难以抵挡它的诱惑。

“你是魔鬼。”她警示自己说。

“给大家带来幸福的魔鬼~”魔鬼纠正道，“想想吧，虽然你不会记得一切，但你的力量可是会完全继承的。就算因为身体极限问题，可能还是没有办法拯救那个白白的妹子，但最初那个拿锤子的人……嗯，他叫什么来着？”

“Oliver Collins。”

“对啦，就是那个让你天天失眠的家伙。你连他的脸都没有看过，却对他这么执着，真是让我很惊讶。”魔鬼说，“都痛苦到这个地步了，还不考虑下我的建议？”

“魔鬼。”Heroine停止了颤抖，站了起来。

“你在叫我还是在骂人？啊不管了，看在这个月绩效的份上……”魔鬼小声地嘟囔着，然后对Heroine耳语，“只要打开那扇门，你就可以拯救他，再顺便救救你自己。不需要任何代价，多么宝贵的机会。”

Heroine在魔鬼的诱惑下走到大门前，轻轻抚摸着闪烁的亮点，脸上挂上了一个苦笑：“我不在乎代价。只要能让他……”

“那你还在等什么呢？”

她回头环视了一遍基地，之后双手用力，陷入了一片白光。

━━━━

二周目。

Heroine感觉自己做了一个噩梦。她从昏迷中醒来，意识迷蒙地跟着那名白衣少女，直到看到了一个奇特的男人才真正清醒过来。

“那个人周围有一圈白色的光。你能看到吗？”Heroine对身边的白衣少女询问道。

白衣少女摇摇头，Heroine困惑地揉了揉眼睛，随即发现这名白衣少女周围也有一圈类似的光，只不过她本身就白得发亮，以至于Heroine下意识地忽略了。

——想要拯救他们。

脑中突然冒出的想法让Heroine有些吃惊，她从来没有见过他们，不知他们姓甚名谁，甚至不知道那个男人的真实相貌。

在一名地位比较高的Revenant的命令下，白衣少女被留在了地上，而她和那名有白光环绕的男人被推入了地下。

昏暗的地下里只有这个男人身上发着光，照亮着Heroine的前方。

“我是Oliver Collins，请多指教！”他的声音就像太阳一般充满了活力。尽管Oliver的脸被面具遮挡，Heroine依然感觉到他露出了一个温柔的微笑。

在寻找Blood Beads的路途上畅通无阻，Heroine拥有强大的力量，她的战斗技巧就像刻在了灵魂中，本能地撕碎了无数凶恶的Lost。

“哇哦，你好厉害啊！”Oliver赞美道，同时挥舞着大锤砸向了想要偷袭Heroine的Lost。

“你也很强。”Heroine评价说，拿着刚找到的重斧劈砍着从天花板上掉下来的Lost。

呆在Oliver身边让她感到放松和愉快，这很奇妙。明明她必须面对从未见过的可怕敌人，但只要他在身边，她就有勇气扫除一切威胁。

……只要、他在身边……

Oliver在这个充满苦痛的世界里，保留了一丝善良，但正是对同伴的关心和怜悯，让他受到了化为了Lost的前同伴的袭击。

他的面具损坏了，现在不得不靠着洞穴的墙壁，无力地坐在地上。

尽管杀死了那名Lost，没有让Oliver进一步受伤，但Heroine此时却感到恐惧。Oliver周围的那圈白光正在消失。

“我……我们必须一起走。”Heroine努力组织着语言，避免颤抖的声线让对方察觉到自己的惊慌。

她伸出手想把Oliver拉起来，但Oliver只是摇摇头，拒绝了她的帮助：“我没事，休息一下就好，你先走吧。”

Heroine感觉到，他面具下的表情依然是那个温暖的微笑。现在他身上缠绕着的白光已经完全消失了。

“Oliver……”Heroine在黑暗中呼唤着他的名字。

“走吧。那个女孩还在等着你。走吧……”Oliver疲惫地说，“愿你的未来沐浴在荣光。”

━━━━

暴揍了一顿Silva后，Heroine吸收了所有的Vestiges，之后便陷入了沉睡，过了不知道多久，她听到了一个声音。

“咻咻，记忆恢复！”

“啊啊啊啊——”Heroine惨叫着倒在了地上，痛苦地滚来滚去。杂乱的记忆被直接灌输到了她的大脑中，挤压着她仅剩的自我。

当她转而苏醒，Heroine发现自己回到了大战前的基地。

她捂着头，面无表情地瞪视着基地昏暗的大门，咬牙切齿地说：“魔鬼！”比起召唤，这更像一句咒骂。

但魔鬼说：“我在呢。”

“给我开门！”

魔鬼嘲讽道：“你真的是既没用又愚蠢。明明给了你第二次机会，却根本没办法救回你想救的那些人，甚至还因为对力量的傲慢失去了更多，比如那个叫Eva的……”

“废话少说。”她打断了喋喋不休的魔鬼。

“嘿，你脾气暴躁了不少啊，不能稍等一下吗？”魔鬼抱怨着，让基地的大门浮现出了熟悉的光点，“门开咯！”

Heroine毫不犹豫地打开了门，这次，她并没有回头。

━━━━

三周目。

Heroine带着更为强大的力量回到了一切的起始。尽管她什么都不记得了，但过去的失误让她的灵魂上保持着一丝谨慎。

他们遇到了那个在看上去状态不是很好的Revenant，在Oliver对他的前同伴感到担忧时，Heroine看到Oliver周围环绕的白光正在忽明忽暗地闪烁着。她抓住了Oliver的手臂，下意识地警告道：“不要过去。”

Oliver带着疑惑地摇了摇头：“那是我曾经的同伴。如果是你，我也一样会去……”

“不是这个问题！”Heroine大声反驳道，随即意识到自己太过于激动了，在Oliver透过面具表露出的担心下，她放开了他的手臂，“我去看看他发生了什么，你不要动。”

说着Heroine走了过去，在她踏入那个Revenant感知范围的一瞬间，那个化身为Lost的Revenant就朝她扑了过来。在Oliver的惊呼下，Heroine的武艺让她灵巧地躲过了突袭，然后一刀将那个Lost毙命。

“你没事……吧？”她喘着气看向了Oliver，却发现Oliver身上的白光暗淡了下来， “Oliver，你、难道？”

Oliver面罩的一角破损了，无数瘴气朝他的体内涌去。但他本人只是轻松地笑了一下：“老式面具的质量不太好，刚刚被小石子刮了一下就这样了。”

Heroine的心脏开始发痛，她知道自己的脸色一定很糟糕，糟糕到Oliver能透过她的面具看出那些隐忍着的情绪，并拖着身子走过来，摸了摸她的头。

“你会变成……然后被我……”她说不下去了。Heroine把头埋在他的胸前，用力地拥抱着他。她好像哭了，又好像没哭。

“这没关系，总是有人要牺牲的。”Oliver身上的白光彻底熄灭了，他轻柔地回抱着Heroine，“愿你的未来沐浴在荣光。”

━━━━

Heroine背靠着基地的大门，对着槲寄生说：“魔鬼。”这次她的语气平淡，就像在召唤它。

但魔鬼说：“少骂人了！”

接着它开心地数落道：“你这次一个Vestige都没有归还，自己变成女王不说，还被那个叫Louis的小子背刺，害得你所有的同伴都要为了你的错误陷入沉睡。真是令人感到愉悦、啊不对，悲伤的结局啊！”

“Louis杀我是正确的。”Heroine垂着头说，“我问你，我不会死吗？”

魔鬼轻快地说：“按理来说，只要你保持着和我的交易，有契约在，你是死不掉的啦。无论多少次都可以用‘回溯时间’的方式复活。”

“什么契约？”

“救活你想救的。然后你就可以安安心心地去死了。”

Heroine敏感地抓到了魔鬼的潜台词：“救活Oliver，意味着我会死？”

魔鬼噤声了，Heroine就当它默认了。

“这不要紧。”她对魔鬼说，然后又对自己重复了一遍，“这不要紧。”

━━━━

四周目

在经过一扇门的时候，Heroine发现Oliver有些不太舒服地喘着气，他身上缠绕着的白光很不稳定。

“屏住呼吸。”Heroine说，然后她在确认对方认真照做以后，扯下了对方的瘴气面具，迅速地把自己的扣在了他的脸上。

“你……你干嘛脱下自己的面具？”Oliver手忙脚乱地帮Heroine把面具扣好，一直乐观的语气中带上了一丝怒气，“这里到处都是瘴气！吸入太多会变成Lost的。”

“我想看到你的脸。”Heroine整理着面具，她不知道自己为什么要这样做，但是当她观察到Oliver身上的白光恢复到了正常的样子时，她感到十分满意。

Oliver头疼又无奈地叹了口气，双手扶着Heroine的肩膀：“别这样做了，你刚刚吓得我差点重生。我又不是什么特别英俊的人，你要是好奇，等到了地面上我让你看个够！”

尽管知道Oliver看不见，Heroine还是轻轻笑了一下，然后点点头，保证这是最后一次。

不久他们就遇到了一名跪伏在地上的Revenant。还没等Oliver发表任何意见，Heroine就冲了过去，而那个突变为Lost的Revenant反应也极快，和Heroine撕打在一起。

期间Oliver感觉自己的面具被什么刮到了一下，不过万幸没让面具产生裂痕。

在见识过Heroine强大的力量后，Oliver不认为这个Lost会给她带来什么麻烦，但当战斗结束后，对方面具一角的破损让他紧张起来。

“Heroine，你……”

Heroine应该为自己的短命悲哀，但她又注意到，Oliver身上的白光正一如既往地闪耀。Heroine一点也不明白这是什么意思，但这不并妨碍她的灵魂欢呼雀跃，让她傻笑着尖叫道：“太好了。”

她干脆地把面具扯下，在Oliver的惊呼下，踮起脚吻上了他的额头，然后捧着他的头，在对方震惊的注视下说：“愿你的未来沐浴在荣光。”

“现在，杀了我。”她愉快地说。

━━━━

在失去了Heroine的世界，Oliver Collins遇上了Louis和基地里的其他同伴，他们一起追查Blood Beads的源头，努力寻找Relics的继承者们，但这依然功亏一篑。或许只有找到一个能够吸收复数Relics的Revenant，这个世界才会有希望。

就结论而言，他们所处的世界遍地哀嚎，几乎看不到活着的生物。他们的基地成了活着的Revenant仅存的净土。

Oliver背靠着基地的大门，凝视着不远处的槲寄生。那是这个世界上最后的槲寄生了，不久便会枯萎，然后他们这些剩下的几名Revenants也会吸入瘴气，可悲地堕落为他们一直想要尽力消灭的Lost。

有一个声音传到了他的脑海中。

“想要拯救世界吗？其实也不是没有方法啦。只要你打开你背后的那扇门……”

━━━━

？？？周目

Heroine向Oliver伸出了手。

Oliver看着Heroine身上环绕着的白光，轻轻地笑了几声，虽然他不知道自己为什么想笑，但是他就是莫名地感到很高兴。

“我没事的，你先走吧。我、稍为休息一下就会追、追上你。”Oliver断断续续地说，“那个女孩、对你来说很重要吧，得快点收集Blood Beads才行啊。”

Heroine的眼神从犹豫转向了坚定，她好像意识到了什么，离开他向着地穴深处继续探索。

“最后，我应该还有能为她做的事情。”Oliver勉强支撑起自己。他得回到地面上，帮助Heroine救出那个女孩。

他成功了，也失去了理智。在化身为Lost前，他看到了Heroine。她复杂地望着他，身边站着他从未见过的一名同伴。

啊，那个人应该叫Louis吧。Oliver想。可是，我又为什么知道呢？

那名同伴对Heroine说了些什么，Heroine甩甩头，就像甩掉了最后一丝迷茫，对着自己决绝地举起了剑。

这就对啦。Oliver很平静地接受了自己的死亡。看着朝自己冲过来的那团耀眼的白光，Oliver忽然想起Heroine以前对他说过一句祝福。

她和自己不过认识了半个小时，会对自己祝福吗？不过Oliver没时间去考虑这种疑惑了，他只想要把这句话大喊出来，然而半转化为Lost的Oliver只能发出猛兽般的嘶吼。

Oliver有些沮丧，他的意识正逐渐褪去，已经没有机会了。不过在他的自我死去的最后一刻，Oliver注意到了Heroine喊叫的口型。

那是——『愿你的未来沐浴在荣光』。

传达到了啊。Oliver发出了一声满足的叹息，在Heroine身周白光的笼罩下，回归黑暗。


End file.
